The Union Film Company (Hong Kong)
Background: TBA 1st Logo (1950's?-19??) Logo: On a gray background (if you see closely there's a light over it), we see the text in chinese with the two characters (which display "Union"), being more bigger than the other 6 characters (the text is on a possibly rock-like font), standing on two pedestals stacked at the same time. A handful of stars (possibly 21) are seen on the upper side of the screen. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This is a still logo, nothing special about it. But there's a ripoff of Paramount Pictures and the pedestal looks like Columbia Pictures. Music/Sounds: A patriotic trumpet fanfare which repeats twice, accompanied with a drumroll, and a descending strum of a violin, followed by the same patriotic trumpet fanfare. Availability: Seen on their films of the time, but it's extremely rare. Scare Factor: Low to high, if you aren't interested with Chinese patriotism, but it's mostly harmless and such a contender to the lamest logo compared to other Hong Kong logos. The fanfare is catchy, though. It only getting worse with the next logo. 2nd Logo (195?-19??) Logo: We see the same text and 21 stars from before, only that they're on a dark evening background with some clouds, which are barely seen. A searchlight is turned on in the left side of the bottom of the screen. The other searchlight, which is on the right side then turns on too. They start moving up and down (a la 20th Century Fox) with the text revealing it's shadows everytime they move. We then fade to black. FX/SFX: None, unless you count the searchlights and fades. Cheesy Factor: This is a real product of it's time, but a searchlight stopped moving when the logo's appearance was about to finish which look like formation of Paramount's Paramountain. The text seems rather weird though, unlike the first logo. The searchlight and stars are kinda resemble to Paramount Pictures and TCF. Music/Sounds: A bombastic and at the same time soft fanfare which consists of only one note (a la Constantin Films), which sounds more patriotic than average. Availability: Same as the last logo. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The darkness may get to some, and for the same reason as above, it still stands as scary, but nonetheless is harmless for those used to seeing it. Some may laugh at the logo ripoff. Still not compared to it's successor. 3rd Logo (1974-19??) Logo: On a black rock-like paperboard background, we see a circle with a line superimposing it's borders. On the circle, we sse an lissajous atom-like figure (a la Australian Broadcasting Commision 3rd Logo), which is gold and has brown shadings either top or bottom. Below the lines, we see the text on chinese (which is mostly edited compared to the other two logos), and the translation in english: A UNION FILM PRODUCTION With all the texts on beige. FX/SFX: Same as the first logo. Cheesy Factor: The text on chinese isn't as nearly the exact text as seen on the other two logos, and the design of the atom-like figure is just tacky and rough. The background really helps for the cheesiness, looks like someone painted something too professional on a emerald. Music/Sounds: A 20th Century Fox-esque drumbeat, followed by a loud, overly bombastic and at the same time triumphant fanfare with the last note being held. (This was also used as Producciones Sotomayor's 3rd logo fanfare.) Availability: Rare, seen on their movies of the time. One example is Blood Revenge. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. A scary combination is the meaning of the atom-like figure and the dark background, but mostly the fanfare and it's details. It may ultimately vary for those who used to it, or they would get confused, considering the fact that the fanfare buzzes your ears, nonetheless good. Category:Hong Kong Category:Nightmare Logos